A Sparkly Object
by MarioSuperSluggersLeague
Summary: Toad finds a crystal(or as he calls it, a "sparkly") in the ground and takes it back to his room. He then shows love for his brother Blue Toad as he gives the crystal to him as a makeup for Toad breaking his piggy bank.


_How Normal A Day It Could Have Been In The Mushroom Kingdom. School Began For The Mushroom Kingdom School District, with many Toads going back to school. Toad of course, is a baby, so he doesnt have to go to school. Neither do the Toads at Princess Peaches Castle. The Day Was Normal, Until..._

"Ha! I dont have to go to school!" taunted Toad to the Toad kids that were getting on the school bus. Toad was doing this from his bedroom window in Peaches Castle.

Suddenly, Blue Toad barged into the room. Blue Toad was still very pissed off about what had happened just days ago when Toad broke his piggy bank.

"SHUT UP TOAD! IM TRYING TO HAVE SOME PEACE!" he yelled. "Oh, well at least Im not still in trouble!" Toad fired back. Blue Toad was still grounded for beating Toad up.

"I dont deserve to be grounded though!" Blue Toad said back. "I only dragged you through the mud because you broke me piggy bank, but Peach loves you, so she wont know".

Toad was outraged. "She only loves me because Im her child!" said Toad back. "Oh sure" said Blue Toad. "And the 4 of us other Toads who are loyal to her get no love?" he said.

"I may be your brother Toad, but that does'nt mean we're on good terms!" shouted Blue Toad as he left the room. "Hpmh!" said Toad.

Toad went to his table to do some things, and it was at that moment the sky got dark. Toad, curious about what was going on, went to the window.

A meteor was crashing to the ground. Toad watched it and watched it until it hit the ground. Toad jumped as it hit the ground and went outside.

He went into the garden, where he saw a bright, shiny object. "Oooooooooooo! Sparkly!" said Toad. He picked up the object and took it back to his room.

Toad put the object up on his table. He was fascinated by its sparkling glow and by its beauty. "Its pretty!" said Toad as he jumped up and down. It was a crystal.

Just then, his mother, Princess Peach walked into Toads room. "Toad, are you ready for dinner?" she asked. But then she saw the crystal. "What is that?" she asked.

"Its a sparkly!" said Toad. Peach giggled and picked her baby up. "You're quite the treasure finder Toad" said Peach. She then carried him down to the dinner room.

On the way there, she asked Toad how he was able to find the crystal. He was just a baby after all and the fact he found this amazed Peach.

"I saw it crash down to the ground, and went to go get it and bring it back to my room!" said Toad in his happy voice. "Thats my boy" said Peach.

Toad then joined Peach and the other Toads for dinner at the dining room. Blue Toad was still grounded, so he got no dinner.

"How was everyones day?" asked Peach. Yellow Toad went first. "It was great Peach! I properly went wee-wee on the potty for once!" he happily said.

Green Toad went next, his day was'nt as good. "I pooped in my diaper" he said as he hung his head in shame. "What about you Purple Toad?" asked Peach.

Purple Toad was so excited, he slammed his elbow on the table. "I cleaned up my room!" he said. "Good. And what about you Toad?" said Peach.

Toad was ready to blow away everyones mind. "I found a sparkly crystal!" said Toad. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" said the other Toads.

"How did you find that Toad?" said Yellow Toad. "I saw something falling out of the sky and I took it back to my room. You can go see it after dinner" said Toad.

"Thats so cool Toad! said Green Toad. Everyone finished their dinner and went to Toads room to see the crystal. Along the way they passed Blue Toads room.

Blue Toad was sitting on his bed in sadness. He was still upset about his piggy bank. He then heard the other Toads running towards Toads room.

Blue Toad decided to check it out. He peaked into Toads room to see everyone looking at the crystal. "Oh wow!" "Yeah!' "So sparkly!" he could hear them say.

Blue Toad then entered the room. "Whats that Toad?" he asked. The Princess then saw Blue Toad and got mad. "Blue Toad? You're still grounded! Back to your room".

"I wanted to see what everyones looking at!" said Blue Toad with a smile on his face. Toad being the happy guy he is, decided to show his blue spotted Toad brother.

"Here you go Blue Toad! Its a sparkly crystal!" said Toad as he gave it to Blue Toad. Blue Toads smiled wildly as he held the crystal. He loved it instantly.

"Wow Toad! You're very lucky to have found that!" said Blue Toad. "You can have it if you want Blue Toad" said Toad. Blue Toad was stunned.

"Re-really?" said Blue Toad in shock. "Of course. Maybe it will make up for me breaking your piggy bank" said Toad. Blue Toad could not believe it.

"THANK YOU TOAD!" he said as he hugged his baby brother. Toad hugged his blue spotted hat Toad brother back. Everyone looked at the two in awe.

Blue Toad then went to his room, while Peach gave Toad a big kiss. "Im very proud of you Toad for doing this. You've made your brother proud too" said Peach.

"Thanks mommy!" said Toad. Soon, everyone went to their bed rooms. By nights end, Blue Toad had been ungrounded and Green Toad had his diaper changed.

Toad was in his pajamas getting ready to go to sleep when he reflected on the day. "Thats why they call me Captain Toad!" he said.

THE END


End file.
